You're Late
by FreeNightFall28
Summary: After the incident on Olduvai, John has to find his way back home. John/OC. Oneshot


John "Reaper" Grimm, a RRTS military personal, stood with his sister in his arms in the elevator that would get him away from the hell hole known as Olduvai. His face was covered in blood, as was his hands. His face, emotionless as his mind raced with the images of the events that had occurred during the pass twenty-four hours. He had seen death in more than one ways. He watched as innocent people were killed, including the youngster that had started his first mission with the RRTS. All to the fact that those "scientist" wanted to improve what God had made.

It was funny, how John condemned this idea of a super being, when he himself had become one. Samantha, the sister that lay unconscious in his arms, had injected him with chromosome 24. With his chromosome extract, made John super strong, he gained super speed, his healing ability and stamina was incredibly quick to retain. He was super human.

This whole mission had been strange to John. Not only had he encountered humans that had they're chromosomes enhanced that transformed them into monsters, but he had reconnected with his sister. He had not seen his sister in ten years and now he was holding her in his arms as he had saved her life… so far. Ten long years of nothing but birthday cards and occasional e-mails sent to make sure the other was still alive. John loved Samantha, but for her to continue on with the idea that their parents had shared was too much for him. Thinking of her reminded him of his parents. Killed in a tragic accident, John had isolated himself from the world of science to erase the memories he had of his loving parents; joining the corporal marines was the farthest occupation from science besides the exception of becoming a priest, it was either guns and warfare or being celibate and there was no way in hell John was going to give up sex just because his parents were scientist.

When the elevator had stopped and the door opened, he stepped out and looked around. The people who were stationed on the upper level of the Arch were all gone; either they had been evacuated already or they were dead. He had then exited the building where the Arch was situated, and saw that the sun had begun to rise as the sky was illuminated with colors of red, orange, and a light purple. John also noticed that there was a gathering of people that stood outside. They all flocked over to him; all of them were workers of the Arch.

They all asked John what had happened on Olduvai, but he refused to answer their questions. He was tired, despite his medical advantage, and all he wanted was to go home. He wanted to see his beautiful wife again, his beautiful Noelle. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. But most of all, he just wanted to tell her how much he loved her. John had been gone for three in a half months and he missed the warmth and safety that his bed had guaranteed him.

Within minutes of arriving back to the surface of Earth, Samantha had been taken from John's arms and she was carried into an ambulance where she was taken to the nearest hospital. The people inside the ambulance, however, neglected John and left him standing in the middle of the dessert, bloody and sore.

Not knowing what to do, John asked all of the employees if he could catch a ride back to his home in San Diego, California. He was denied again, and again, and again. It took John a half an hour until a person suggested that she could drive him to Palm Springs and that was as far as she could go since her home was there. He accepted gratefully.

Driving for a long period of time (from Nevada to Southern California), John had decided to sleep, a thought that his mind had plagued him with since he was slowly dying after being shot by his own ricocheted bullet accidently back on Olduvai. He closed his eyes and he dreamt of the woman that awaited him back at their apartment in San Diego. He could clearly see Noelle's brunette locks blowing in the wind. Her big, blue eyes shining with joy as he remembered so vividly. Her plump, desirable lips that tasted so good when he kissed her. He remembered her large breasts that fit so perfectly in his large hands and her natural aura that made John weak to his knees. This woman was the love of his life and he was so damn lucky to be returning to her after all that had happened on Olduvai.

John remembered the first time he met her, his wife, his Noelle. He was sitting in a bar, the loud rock and roll music roaring above him through the speakers that were secured in the beams of the roof. He was drinking a Corona and he had not been so lucky with the ladies. Yes he was extremely good looking, but all the women he met where complete sluts and he wasn't taking the risk of contracting an STD. If there was one thing John never wanted to do with his life, contract an STD was one of them, for sure.

And then, as he turned around on his bar stool, he saw her. Her beautiful body walking towards him, but upon approaching the bar, she had totally and utterly ignored him. She took a seat next to John and ordered herself a Mimosa. When she got she drink, she took a long sip before setting the glass on the counter's surface. He turned to her and asked her if she was alone which she replied with a yes. He then asked her if she was here because of a break-up or whatnot. She said that she was just celebrating her second month being separated from an abusive boyfriend; John congratulated her on that. Smiling, she thanked him for the support. They had talked for an hour or so and the two felt closer than they did before. John had gotten the phone number of the brunette woman and he was pleased with himself to say the least. He never, in his wildest dreams, thought that he would end up marrying this woman after more than twelve official dates and two years of staying together.

They had now been married for three years with no children. This upset his wife for she loved the idea of having children with John because she knew he would become a great father. During their marriage, Noelle had experienced two miscarriages. The pain that she felt during those horrid times was so hard on John that he thought he would die. His memories of seeing her sprawled on a hospital bed, weeping in agony upon hearing the news that their child, hers and John's, had died were as dramatic as watching it on a television screen. Knowing that she would never be able to hold those children in her arms just tore John apart. His love for her was great and to see her cry broke his heart. The one gift he wanted to give Noelle was a child, and every time he gave her that gift it was taken away suddenly.

The first time Noelle had a miscarriage, she was only two months pregnant. John was not with her when the accident occurred. She was at the house, waiting for her husband to return from the supermarket with a pint of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream Noelle had craved that ice cream all night long and finally after begging John, he had finally agreed to go and fetch her some. Noelle was upstairs, wondering around as she waited for John. She kept pacing around, walking into the baby's room and then into her and John's room and then back again the baby's room. Abruptly, Noelle remembered that she had left something downstairs and she rushed towards the stairs. Unfortunately, she had stepped down wrong and her foot slipped, sending her down the stairs. She woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed with John at her side, tears streaming down his face. She asked him what was wrong and he explained that he had found her lying on the bottom of the stair case in a pool of blood and how the fall had accidently killed the baby. After that Noelle had fallen into a state of depression. She had led herself to believe that she had killed her baby and that it was entirely all her fault that the baby was dead. Of course, John had reassured Noelle that she had nothing to do with this misfortune and he encouraged her that they could have another baby.

The second time Noelle had a miscarriage was totally unpredictable. She was just lying in bed, John's hand rested on her waist firmly as they faced each other. Noelle was about five months pregnant and her baby bump was mildly detectable. It was early in the morning and John had just awoken from a good sleep. He smiled when he saw his wife still asleep. He didn't mind the random mood swings that Noelle experienced because he knew it was just because her hormones were off the chart. He also didn't mind being in the bathroom with her when she had morning sickness and he enjoyed being there for her when she needed him. He was bored when he had woken up and so he decided to have some fun. The hand that was rested upon Noelle's waist travelled underneath the covers and maneuvered his fingers within her panties until they found her moist womanhood. He slipped a finger inside her, earning a moan from his sleeping beauty, but noticed that she was exceedingly wet and knew immediately that something was wrong. He withdrew his fingers from her and looked at them. They were sticky, but it was too dark in the room to see what it was exactly. After ripping the covers from Noelle's body, he turned on the light on the nightstand besides the bed and saw that there was blood that stained Noelle's thighs and the bed covers underneath her. He called an ambulance and woke the sleeping woman. She woke up and saw the red liquid that stained her legs and bed. She knew what had happened and began to sob uncontrollably. At the hospital the doctors said that the baby inside was too weak to survive and died of natural causes, but still Noelle felt remorse for the baby. John never felt as powerless then when the doctor revealed that the baby, that he himself had helped Noelle create, was gone.

John opened his eyes when he felt someone nudging him lightly. He turned his head and looked over at the woman that had so graciously given him a ride. She told him that she was leaving him at the Palm Springs bus stop. He thanked her and exited the car. John bought himself a ticket to San Diego, but he had an hour to spare, so he continued to sleep. Images of the beautiful children that John and Noelle could have created entered his mind. He imagined them: one girl and one boy, the two children the couple had lost. The girl was the older child, with brunette curls like her mother but she had green eyes like her father. The son, on the other hand, would have blue eyes just as his mother did and the same brunette curls, just as a small child should have. The girl he named Lily and the boy was named Caleb. Noelle loved those named so much and over time, John had learned to love them too. Even as he dreamed of the children could have had, tears had passed through his closed eyelids and down his face unwillingly.

An hour passed by quickly as the bus driver honked the horn, waking John from his pleasant yet saddening dream. He boarded the almost empty bus. He took a seat near the back where he laid his head against the window of the bus. He did not sleep, for he had already gained all of his energy from the hours of sleep he spent in the stranger's car, but he wished to rest his eyes. The chromosome 24 had worked wonders on John and he was enjoying the benefits and he would probably would again later that night.

When John opened his eyes and peered out the window, he noticed that the mountains of Palm Springs were replaced with the skyscrapers of San Diego he had accustomed to over the years. He smiled when he realized that he was almost home. He straightened up and brushed a hand through his hair; he leaned over to the side of the aisle and asked a man in a suite what time it was. It was six o'clock at night. He had spent the entire day traveling from the Arch at Area 51 to his home in California. But if it meant seeing his darling Noelle again, the journey was worth it.

The bus came to a stop and John got off of it. He looked around and recognized that he was only a few blocks from his house. Smiling again, John began his walk. People stared at him as he walked down the street with blood on his face and as he wore a black marine's uniform with a vest and all. It didn't take long, maybe ten minutes or so, until John had reached his San Diego apartment. Upon approaching the door, John had realized that he left his keys at the Marine base back near Death Valley. John stood at the door to his apartment for a good five minutes before he remembered the spare key that lay under the door mate. He stepped away, bent down, and grabbed the single key that remained untouched for many years. He picked it up and placed the key into the hole and unlocked the door. He opened the door to see that his apartment was dark and silent. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

John called Noelle's name into the darkness, but he received no answer. He waited before calling her name again, still not getting an answer. After realizing that she must have gone out, John headed down the hallway. He walked into the room that he shared with his wife and noticed that it looked as if it had been unused in some time. Shrugging that thought off, John pulled his black vest up and over his body. He then tugged at the crochet collar of his jacket until it opened. He grabbed the zipper of his jacket and slid it down, opening his jacket and letting it slip off of his shoulders, falling on the floor on top of his vest. John ripped his black wife beater off his body and yanked at the belt that held his pants on his waist.

John sat on the bed and pulled his boots off slowly, throwing them over to the closet. With his feet, he slipped the socks from his feet and he tucked them underneath the bed. John stood up and his pants fell to his ankles so he stepped out of them and kicked them near his other clothing. He walked over to his dresser and yanked the drawer back; he took out his blue, silk pajama pants. Setting his pajamas on the dresser surface, John idly picked up his dirty clothes, including the vest, and placed them in the hamper that was located inside the closet.

Walking back to the dresser, he took his pajamas and made his way to the bathroom across the hall. Turning on the light on the switch on the wall, John set his clothes on the sink counter and turned on the warm water and turned the handle on the facet of the bathtub to turn the shower on. A nice, hot shower was much needed after all he went through back on Mars. He waited a moment before he pushed his boxers off his waist and let them drop to the floor. He stepped inside the shower, pulling the curtains behind him as he did so. He picked up the shampoo bottle and uncapped it; he squeezed the bottle until the clear, thick liquid was in the palm of his hands. He set the bottle back on the ledge he had retrieved it from, and began to message it into his blood-clotted hair. He rubbed for some time before he brought his hands back to his face, seeing them tainted with a crimson stain. He frowned and stuck his head underneath the shower head, feeling the hot water soak his hair. John ran his hands through hair to rid of the dirt and blood that was practically glued to his brunette hair. It took about ten minutes to thoroughly shampoo and condition his hair. It took him another five minutes to wash his body with a rag and scented body wash.

John then turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a towel from the rack in the corner of the bathroom. He rubbed and dried every inch of his body until he was squeaky clean. He slid his pajama pants on and dropped the towel onto the floor where he used his feet to clean the water puddles he had created when he stepped out from the shower. When that was finished, John kicked the towel into the corner of the bathroom, right beside the towel rack, too lazy to actually hang it up. He did the same to his boxers.

When John closed the door to the bathroom when he exited, he heard the door down the hall open. He also heard a woman cursing, saying something about stubbing her toe against the door frame. He smiled to himself and made his way over to the kitchen where he saw a woman with long, brunette hair standing with her back to him. She had a handful of groceries in her arms as she set them on the counter on the opposite side of John.

He heard her talking and realized that she was on the phone with her sister, Dana. She was talking about how she had forgotten to get some supplies and so she had to rush to the grocery store to get them. Noelle multitasked as she was able to put the groceries away and talk to her sister without turning around and spotting John. This made his smile again. Noelle looked ran around the kitchen. John accidently let a chuckle slip pass his lips and Noelle froze in place. All of the groceries had been properly stored away and she her hands were free with the exception of the cell phone in her right hand.

She spun around quickly and was ready to throw some rather nasty verbal threats but then her eyes suddenly went wide. Her mouth opened slightly as she realized that her husband was standing right in front of her, looking as refreshed as ever. There was a silence that lingered between the two. She stared at him with her big blue eyes for what seemed like forever before the cell phone in her hand slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor with a _thud_. John could hear Dana yelling on the other line, so he walked over to Noelle and picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Dana, Noelle is going to have to call you back later," he said coolly and then he hung up on his wife's sister. He placed the phone on the kitchen table.

"John," she whispered. She then ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a warm and loving embrace. "Oh, John, I've missed you so much!" She said as tears filled her eyes. Noelle pushed her cheek against his tenderly.

They pulled away from each other and John kissed Noelle passionately for the first time in three months. "Not as much as I've missed you," he replied when they broke apart. Noelle pressed against John a little harder and he felt a pressure on his abs, as if something was protruding from Noelle's body. He took a step back and his jaw literally dropped when he saw that she had a slight bump. "Noelle," he breathed out in awe, "are you-?"

"Pregnant," she said with a grin as she finished his sentence. "I was going to tell you yesterday but you never showed up."

"How long have to you known about the baby?" He asked.

"Three months," she replied.

John's face twisted in confusion. "Wait a minute baby, how is that possible?"

"Well remember we made love about a week before you left?"

John nodded.

"Well, I was feeling sick a week after you left so I went to the doctor and that' when he told me I was pregnant." She said as she caressed John's cheek.

He grinned like a fool and he kissed Noelle's forehead. "This is so great! I just wished I'd known sooner. I swear to you Noelle, this time I won't let anything happen to the baby. It'll be healthy and we'll be a happy family." He breathed in her ear.

"That's great," Noelle whispered before she pushed John away from her "but tell me what the hell happened John!" she snapped angrily, remembering that he had not shown up the day before. "You were supposed to come back yesterday evening! Now explain to me why I was up all fucking night waiting for my husband to come home from leave?"

John sighed and ran a hand through his clean hair. "You won't believe me when I tell you." He smiled nervously only to receive a glare from his wife.

"Try me," she spat at him as her eyes narrowed.

"You know of Olduvai, right?"

Noelle nodded.

"Well, at the last moment Sarge informed us that we had one final mission before leave. It was suppose to be a simple mission: eliminate the threat, secure the facility, and retrieve UAC property… but then things turned ugly. Apparently the scientists up there were fucking with human genetics and so they created this race of super humans, and not all of them were good. Some turned into monsters and started to infect the scientist themselves. We were sent up there and before we knew it, the entire team was being killed. Samantha was up there as well and I had to make sure she was safe. In the end the only people left were Sarge, Samantha, and I. Samantha was safe, but injured, and Sarge was infected. I had to fight him as he started to transform into a monster. In the final battle, I had to kill Sarge so I blew up the Arch. There was nothing else I could do."

Noelle's face softened as she heard John tell her why he was so late. She now understood. She closed the gap between John and herself as she hugged him again. "John, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize something like that had happened. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, I was just angry because I thought you were blowing me off." She whispered as she kissed him behind the ear, making him shudder.

"It's okay baby. I don't blame you." He reassured.

"Do you want to talk about it, baby?" She asked gently, stroking his hair.

John just shook his head. "No, all I want to do is make love to you like I did three months ago." He growled seductively as Noelle let out a giggle. He stopped and then looked at Noelle. "Is it safe to?"

She licked her lips. "Safe to do what?"

"Make love, I mean, you are kind of pregnant." He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, it's safe," Noelle retorted looking into John's hazel-green eyes. "As long as you're not too rough with me. Don't you remember you asked that question the last time I was pregnant?"

John blushed lightly when she said this. "My memory is a little hazy. Why don't you show me how we were able to make this baby that is so safely secured in your belly, hm?" He asked with lust hinted in his eyes.

Noelle snickered. She nodded, "okay, but only if you promise to make me breakfast tomorrow morning."

John leaned down and kissed Noelle's nose. "I'll do anything," He said as he grabbed Noelle's hands gently and led her back to their room down the hall. Watching her lips was too much of a temptation for him to stand. He locked his mouth over hers as he closed the bedroom door, the urgency to touch her taking over his brain. His hands angled her head so that he could deepen their kiss, his tongue sweeping inside of her mouth and he was rewarded with an entrance. He forced himself to slow down and savor her taste.

His heart began to beat so hard, he thought that his heart would explode.

In the back of his mind he could hear a Noelle's phone start to ring; it was probably Dana. It didn't really register though, as Noelle started to lie back on the bed, taking him with her. His body pressed hers lightly against the soft mattress, their lips never losing touch. He had to touch her... that was the only thought he could manage now. He had to have her soft skin wrapped all around him. His hands came up to pull at the tank top she wore, amazed at how easily Noelle neglected to wear a bra. He then pulled her sweat pants off her legs. It was like a scene in a movie as her alabaster skin glowed in the moonlight from the window above their bed. She smelled so good... like a faint breeze of flowers and a hint of coconut or some exotic fruit like that. Her breasts were full and high, beckoning to him to kiss and touch them. He watched her face float in a dreamy state as he rubbed her nipples.

She winced slightly and John stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked; his concern for her rising.

"Careful love, being pregnant means sensitive breasts. Don't you recall from last time, darling?" She asked teasingly.

John smiled. "I promise I'll be gentle," he whispered lowering his head to kiss the valley between her breasts.

He felt Noelle's hands slide through his hair, tenderly tugging at his soft, brunette hair. She touched his bare chest and they both groaned at the feel of her hands on him. When she started for his pants, John grabbed her hands and pinned them back onto the mattress above her head.

"Not yet." he murmured, not sure, but suddenly feeling the need to slow down.

"But darling, you've been gone for three whole months," she whispered against his lips. "I need you now, baby."

He smirked, as he braced himself up on his elbows. "How do you think I feel? I've been stuck with six men for those three, long months."

Her smile was faint. "Well then take me now."

John brushed her hair back from her face, his fingers trailing down to cup her cheeks.

"I won't disappoint you, Noelle. Not when I just returned to your arms…God, you're so beautiful." John whispered against her skin.

She thanked him with a kiss, the softest and gentlest that he had ever received. It nearly brought tears to his eyes. Feeling her urgency now, he rolled so that she now lay atop him. Noelle wasted no time in getting her hands in his pants, sliding the soft fabric of his pajama bottoms off his long legs.

John nearly came off the bed, when he felt her mouth trailing soft kisses all the way up till she reached his hips. He barely managed to raise himself up to watch as she circled her small hands around his shaft and place a kiss right on top. He groaned as he fell back onto the bed, shuddering when he felt her lick his whole length. John wasn't quite sure how far he was going to allow her to go when he felt her straddle his hips. His hands clasped her hips, holding her steady as she unclasped her bra and slid it off of her shoulders; she threw it to the floor. Her red hair tumbled down her back, the sight one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. John knew this woman was the love of his life. She was caring, tender and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Are you ready, John?" she asked, her soft voice brushing over him.

The sweat was starting to show on his forehead, his arousal painfully throbbing. He had barely managed his nod when she lowered herself and enveloped him inside of her. So deep, hot and wet, she wrapped her muscles around him, squeezing hard. John felt his hips lift into her, his body hovering on the edge of a climax.

Noelle started to move, but he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises so she wouldn't move. He gasped for air, his teeth gritting hard, till he felt the urge subside. When his fingers loosened, Noelle moved. She circled her hips, grinding into him hard. It wasn't the slow, sensual the way he wanted, but his body was making too many demands. And one of them was to have Noelle under him writhing.

John rolled suddenly, pinning Noelle as he began to thrust into her over and over again. She cried out as he sank in deeper, her eyes fluttering shut as she gripped his shoulders.

"Open your eyes, Noelle." he rasped, fighting not to lose it so soon.

She did, just barely, her eyes seeing deep into his soul. John leaned down and pressed his lips to Noelle's, each desperate for the deeper connection they had shared for over five years.

"Oh John!" she cried out as she broke the kiss abruptly, her nails digging into his skin as her body wound tighter and tighter. I'm coming, baby."

John pressed into her harder and faster, but careful not to hurt her in anyway because of the baby, wanting to reach a climax with her. Noelle closed her eyes slowly, her back arching beneath him as she moaned when she felt her release. He watched her climax play out, still moving within her reaching for his own. When her muscles clamped down on him for the last time, John felt his body release deep within her. He groaned and strained above her, not even feeling her hands stroking his face until he gently lowered himself on top of her, but not completely, as he was still weary of the baby inside her womb. It took several seconds before he could roll to his side, pulling her back into his arms and holding her to him tightly.

"You're mine." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. "I won't let you go."

Noelle didn't say anything, so he assumed she was sound asleep. As he closed his eyes, he thought he heard the faint sound of her heart beat. He smiled as he stroked her naked back lightly. Soon, he fell asleep also.

Five months later, Noelle gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. John and Noelle named her Abigail. She was beautiful, and just as John imaged Lily with green eyes and brunette curls, which Abigail was blessed with. John never realized that he could love something with so much affection as much as he loved Abigail. She was such a lively little girl with so much spunk and personality hidden behind her cobalt eyes. John had thanked God that he survived the incident at Olduvai and that his little Abigail was able to grow up with her daddy helping her along the way.


End file.
